Grumpy's Change of heart
by spiritstallion
Summary: Did you ever wonder what was going through Grumpy's mind after they find Snow white dead? Well this is his story. Short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I gasped as the wicked queen fell to her death, I felt someone pull me back.

" Come on, snow white needs us!"

Doc said softly. All of us were very silent as we went back to the cottage were we lived. Dopey started crying as Doc checked Snow white's pulse. Sneezy put his arm around Dopey.

" Is she ok?"

I whispered and Doc shook his head. Happy glanced at me, then silently walked out the door, I followed him.

" Happy?"

He sank by a tree and burried his face in his hands. I kneeled in front of him and put my hand on shoulder.

" Grumpy,"

Happy looked up at me.

" You liked her too didn't you?"

I nodded slowly.

" She was like no woman I ever knew."

I whispered, Happy smiled saddly.

" What changed?"

I shrugged. What I felt was so difficult to put into words.

" She was so thoughtful and kind. She acttually cared about us."

I whispered, Happy nodded as Bashful came up to us.

" Doc says we need to get ready to tell her goodbye."

I turned away unwilling to let them see the tears that had sprang to my eyes. Happy put his arm around me.

" Grumpy?"

" I'll be there in a few mintues."

I whispered. As soon as I was alone I sank onto my knees and closed my eyes. After a few seconds I felt a furry body on my knee and opened my eyes to see a tiny chipmunk silently stareing up at me.

" Hey there."

I whispered and it crawled against my chest, clinging to my shirt with its tiny paws.

" The birds tried to make the bad lady go away. We all did."

I sighed.

" I know...I'm sorry we tried to chase you away..."

" Grumpy?"

Sleepy asked.

" I'm comin."

" Can they come too?"

" Sure. They can all come."

I said and rubbed the Chipmunk's back a couple moments, then Sleepy and I walked to the cottage together.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got there we saw the others had put Snow white on a big bed and I nearly lost it again as Sneezy sqeezed my shoulder.

" Grumpy, would you do us the honor of playing a song on the piano?"

Doc asked.

" Sure."

I sat down and began to play a song, then I put the piano on a slow autoplay and got up. Suddenly everything I had tried holding back bursted out in deep body wracking sobs and I burried my face on the chair, my friends were all sobbing too. I felt someone's arm go around my back and I glanced around and saw it was Dopey. I put my arms around him.

" It's ok."

I whispered as he burried his face onto my shirt. I looked over at Doc who was struggleing to compose himself. He looked into my eyes and I nodded slowly, a sad smile came to his lips for a moment before he lost it again. Happy wrapped his arms around him.

" Doc?"

I whispered.

" What are we going to do? We can't just keep her in here..."

" I don't want to burry her."

Doc said his voice thick.

" Neither do I."

I said as Dopey pulled away from me and grabbed a pen and some paper. I watched him as he started to write and then handed the paper to Doc who held it up for the rest of us to see. The paper read:

I want to make a bed for Snow white.


	3. Chapter 3

" That's a good ideal, Dopey."

Sneezy said, I sighed wipeing my eyes.

" I like it too."

" We should get started right away."

Sleepy said so that's what we did. We built her the best bed we ever had for her and carefully laid Snow white on it. I added a pillow, I knew she was dead, but I wanted to do something special for her. I saw she had been making me a pie and it touched me deeply. Several days passed and I couldn't help the feelings that I had. The next days were awful! I missed Snow white more than I wanted to admit to the others. It was hard for me to focus on our job and the others noticed it, One morning Doc took me aside and I just broke down.

" Grumpy?"

I couldn't say a thing and Doc pulled me close and I burried my face on his shoulder.

" I never thought I would end up feeling this way."

I admitted at long last as Doc rubbed my back.

" I miss Snow white."

" I know."

" We all miss Snow white."

Happy whispered.

" She was really fun to be around."

Bashful stated. All of them had stopped working too.

" It dosen't feel right...being here."

Sleepy said. I nodded as Dopey hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4

" I think we should be with Snow white."

Sneezy whispered and we all agreed. For the rest of the year we stayed by her side, we slept there too. One day a prince entered our land. I looked upon him and remebered Snow white singing about a prince. The others looked at me and I nodded in agreement.

We were all sure this was the one Snow white had told us so many times about. Bashful and Sneezy lifted the lid on her bed and then went back to their places. The prince kissed Snow white on the lips and then kneeled beside us.

Slowly Snow white's eyes fluttered open and we all lept to our feet as she saw the prince and gave him a wide grin. The prince and Snow white hugged and we all rejoiced danceing and hugging each other.

The prince helped Snow white onto his horse and then held us up one by one so we could say goodbye. I noticed she saw a change in me and for the first time I allowed her to kiss the top of my head.

I gave her a big smile and felt my heart melt with joy, I knew we would always be close friends.

The end


End file.
